The present invention relates to a high elasticity aluminum material for casting for improving strength and noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) characteristics.
In the related art, in order to increase elasticity of an aluminum alloy, a reinforcement phase of a metal based compound such as carbon nanotube (CNT) and the like may be formed in a powder form. However, cost competitiveness may not be obtained. In addition, when the reinforcement phase in a powder form is applied during a casting process of an alloy, wettability with an aluminum (Al) matrix and dispersion thereof may deteriorate. Particularly, when a hyper-eutectic aluminum casting material is used, only a low pressure casting process may be applied, and processing the hyper-eutectic aluminum casting material may be difficult due to coarse Si particles.
As such, optimizing formation of a titanium based compound which may greatly contribute to improving elasticity by applying both of titanium trialuminide (Al3Ti) and titanium diboride (TiB2) phases as reinforcement phases and implementing a high elasticity material which may be applied to a general casting process including a high pressure casting process and have uniformity are desired to maximize elasticity and improve reproducibility.
The above descriptions of the related arts have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.